the_fallen_kingdom_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Terms of Service
DISCLAIMER This Role-play deals with many concepts such as magic, religious references, sex, drugs, genocide, mass murder, and other mature content. To Role-play at this wiki you must be at least 13 years of age, and it must be noted that this wiki has no intention to offend any users of Wikia. This wiki also does not wish to offend anyone who practices any religion, nor does it wish to offend anyone who does not believe in the supernatural. This wiki also does not have the intention of mirroring real-life events. If an event in this Role-play mirrors an events within the real world, it is entirely coincidental. In short, this wiki has no intention to offend or degrade anyone of any belief, race, gender, or culture. Basic Rules Conflict resolution If a conflict of ANY FORM arises, it is the job of the user to, instead of getting angry, to simply discus in a calm, civil manner. Apologize for whatever happened and forgive and forget. While this is not an enforceable rule, failing to do so will most likely end in one or more users getting banned for other ToS violations. There are ALWAYS two sides There is always two sides in each story, two sides in each conflict. It is disgusting and unfair for anyone to be banned without someone hearing their side of a story, unless it is a troll, flamer, or other user who's only intention is to cause trouble and unrest upon the site. Before anyone NOT part one of those two groups is banned, all Administrators must hear the person in question's side of the story. Any supporters of either side must not be shot down if the matter is brought to main chat, and doing so WILL be counted as flaming and get the offender banned. Excessive Swearing Swearing and/or cursing on either chat, messages, or blogs for any reason is not allowed and will not be tolerated. The first offense will be a warning such as a one hour ban from the wiki, the second will be a one day ban, however, if the cursing is exceedingly harsh it will result in a 3 month ban or perhaps even longer. The third is your last chance and will result in a perma-ban. Accusations Making false accusations on a user, mod, or admin will not be tolerated especially if it is directed on an admin. Such an act will result in a one year ban, and if the accusation is sever to the point where it will ignite a riot within the wiki the ban will be permanent. Insulting users Insulting any user is an offence, and will not be tolerated in any way. The first time it is one, a warning will be issued, followed by a kick. If you continue to insult users, you will be banned. Insulting a Mod, Admin, or other person of power will result in an instant kick, followed by a ban if you do it again. Trolling Trolling is not allowed on the chat and messages, this will result in a kick. Faliure to behave a second time will result in a ban. Flame Comments Stating any flame comments is not tolerated here. This wiki will not allow harsh and cruel people and those said people will be given a 2 day ban. And should it occur again will result in a perma-ban. Spamming Spamming is not allowed on chat or messages. Spams will include placing far too many emoticons, stating comments in capitals constantly, trolling, swearing, posting inflammatory comments, harrassment of other users, and insults of any kind. If any of these should occur it will result in a kick, if it occurs a second time it will result in a ban. Religion Should anyone argue or even discuss over their religion will result in a kick and later a ban. While there are many refrecnes to the Christan faith upon this wiki, we do not support nor deny any religion, and allow all to believe as they wish. Ridiculous Information and Pages Posting silly information or pages will not be accepted and will result in a 5 day ban. If the pages include pornography or any sexual themes, this will result in a perma-ban. Images If you happen to be the artist of one of the images on the wiki, please contact an admin if you wish to have it taken down, we promise that we will remove the offending picture if you request us to do so. Pointsgaming This is the practice of making unneeded edits for the sole reason of gaining points and moving up the leaderboard. You will edit ONLY if there is something not added. This is not a competition. This will NOT be allowed. Anyone found pointsgaming, and not making real contributions will be banned for a day. If they continue, five days, after that, Perma Ban. Condenscending Do not act as if your knowlege is superior to everyone. No one on this planet is perfect and we are either the same or not at all but still remain the same regardless of the differences we have. If you state that whatever logic anyone else states is irrelevent, prove and say what is wrong about it instead of acting all "that's wrong which shows I'm smarter then you". No one cares how cool you are, everyone here is the same. Zalgo Text Please refrain from making excessive use of Zalgo text for it causes great disruption and distortion in the chat and makes it very difficult for users to read the comment post. When in RP the use is only minor and makes it readable for users, when in OOG it is a maximum of ONE sentence. Special rules Theses rules are slightly more advanced in how we handle them then the basic rules: Frightening other Users "Nomming the new user" is a term that can be used to describe activities that scare a new (not always new, however) user. Scaring users, or making them uncomfortable OOG will not be tolerated. If a user comes to an admin in PM or message wall, saying that another user is making them uncomfortable, we will give three warnings, then we may feel it is necessary to temp ban the user (1-7 days). If it gets bad enough, we may consider a permaban. However, you need to give at least one instance of when the user scared you before we issue a warning. Respect other Users This has been a continuous problem in chat, and it has gone on long enough. From now on I expect the users on the chat to treat and talk to each other with respect and mutual understanding. This goes for the jokes as well, if a user says a joke that another user finds offensive and instead of apologising and just laugh and talk about it, this will result in a kick. I do not and will not tolerate this sort of behavior AT ALL, and should this occur more frequently, a ban will result and go up to a week. And once a flame war or argument happens, and I find the user responsible, the ban will be permanent. Respect characters All characters have flaws, and while it can be fun to joke about them, it should not be used as a means to degrade everyone else's characters to make yours seem better. For example, making cracks about the lifestyle of a character or a comment about the character, however, repeated offenses after a user tells you to stop is considered harassment. Admins and Chat Mods Administrators and Chat moderators can only be brought into power or have said powers revoked if all Administrators are consulted about the choice, and there must be a majority agreement. If any Admin disobeys this rule, they will have their powers stripped and be banned for one month. Also, for complaints against an admin to be seen as valid, at least three users (cannot be the same person on multiple accounts) must complain about the admin to an admin. Special treatment If any user is found treating another as if the rules do not apply to that user, such as an admin not banning someone who deserves to be banned, then both users shall be punished, with a chat ban, or a temporary wiki ban and/or removal of powers for a short period of time. If this problem occurs multiple times, then both users will be permabanned. Difference between Special Treatment and Respect Respecting users and letting them get away with minor rules such as spam or trolling is fine, as long as it is done in jest and not meant to offend another user. Giving a user special treatment is when you allow them to break rules even when it is obvious they have malicious intent. Double Standards After hearing multiple reports of double standards upon the wiki, enough is enough. If any user comes to an admin with reports of double standards on the wiki, and provides an example, then the users involved in the case (save the person who reported it) will be banned for 2-3 weeks. Any multiple offenses will be a 3, and after that, six month ban, ending in a perma-ban after three offenses. Importance of characters It should be noted that no character is above any other character within the Role Play. As such all characters are on equal footing or level and must be treated like any other character in the Role Play universe, not like this said character is all high and mighty and whatever they say goes. No one is in charge of the Role Play, no one can make it how it they want it to go, it's still the same and it will remain to be the same. There are no main characters, with the the exception if a main story arc made by the said character, when there are no plots taking place even if they were small. Sock puppets Due to recent confusion concerning what we at the RP Fear Wiki consider a sock puppet account, rules have been laid out to detail exactly what we consider a sock puppet account. A Sock Puppet is any alternate account used to get around a ban imposed upon a user. Many users have multiple accounts for various characters, and we consider these accounts "Role-playing" accounts, used for legitimate role-playing. However, should a user get banned, there is a 70% chance the ban will be an IP ban, preventing anyone from that user's IP from editing or joining chat. If it is not an IP ban (in this case it will be a simple chat ban), then should the user create any additional accounts to access the chat, they will be considered Sock Puppet accounts, and contribute to the list of offenses done by the user. Category:Site Rules